marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Bor Burison
' Bor Burison' became the ruler of Asgard after his father, Buri, abdicated the throne. A born warrior, he led his people in a time of power and prosperity and won their loyalty both through his leadership and also through his triumphs on the field. Relatives *Ymir - possible paternal grandfather *Buri - father *Mimir Borson - brother *Njord Borson - brother *Skadi - sister-in-law *Bestla - wife *Cul Borson - son *Odin Borson - son *Vili Borson - son *Ve Borson - son *Freyja Freyrdottir - daughter-in-law *Hoder Vilison - grandson *Thor Odinson - grandson *Vidar Odinson - grandson *Balder Odinson - grandson *Tyr Odinson - grandson *Hermod Odinson - grandson *Aldrif Odinsdottir - granddaughter *Laussa Odinsdottir - granddaughter *Roger Norvell - adoptive grandson *Loki Laufeyson - foster grandson *Solveig - granddaughter-in-law *Nanna - granddaughter-in-law *Sigyn - granddaughter-in-law *Tess Black - great-granddaughter *Hela - great-granddaughter *Narvi - great-grandson *Vali Halfling - great-grandson *Son of Satan - great-grandson *Fenris Wolf - great-grandson *Jormungand - great-grandson *Sleipnir - great-grandson *Sturm - great-great-grandson *Drang - great-great-grandson *Hoarfen - great-great-grandson *Hrimhari - great-great-grandson *Grane - great-great-grandson *Tier Sinclair - descendant Powers Superhuman Strength: Being an Asgardian, Bor possesses superhuman strength. His strength far surpasses that of a regular Asgardian. He was able to match Thor blow for blow and even gain the upper hand once or twice during their fight, despite Thor being the physically strongest Asgardian. He also proved to be too much for the Dark Avengers. It is implied that he can further augment his strength through the use of his godly magic. Superhuman Speed: Bor can move and react at speeds far surpassing even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: A typical Asgardian can exert themself for about 24 hours before their bodies begin feeling fatigue. Since Bor is one of the oldest and mightiest of his race, it is implied that he can push himself for far longer than that. Superhuman Durability: Bor's skin, muscles, and bones are much tougher than even some of strongest Asgardians. His incredible durability allows him to go toe-to-toe with some of the heaviest hiters of the universe. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his godly durability, it is still possible to injure him. However, even if he does get injured, his Asgardian metabolism allows Bor to heal from most wounds much quicker than an ordinary human or fellow Asgardian. Extended Longevity: As with most Asgardians, Bor is extremely long-lived, being one of the oldest Norse gods in existence. However, he is not immortal. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Godly Power: With his power, he can control the elements, such as wind and lightning, project powerful energy beams from his eyes, and bring about great cataclysms with just a thought. Levitation: Bor was shown levitating in a vision Thor had through the Well of Mimir before the creation of Mjolnir, indicating that he is capable of such a feat. Abilities Combatant: Bor is a master of both armed and unarmed combat, favoring a scythe capable of withstanding multiple blows from Mjolnir in physical combat. Weaknesses Arrogance: Bor's only weakness is his pride and arrogance. He believes that there is no one who can easily overpower him, which is what brought about his demise. Knowing that the frost giants can summon only weak and subtle magic, Bor left his defenses down, in turn allowing him to be affected by strong magical spells. Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Longevity Category:Omnilingualism Category:Elementalism Category:Optic Blasts Category:Reality Warping Category:Levitation Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Armed Combat Category:Pride